Conventional means of power production from combustion of a fuel typically lack the ability to simultaneously achieve high efficiency power generation and carbon capture (e.g., for sequestration or other use). One publication in the field of high efficiency power generation with carbon capture, U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,075 to Allam et al., provides for desirable efficiencies in closed cycle combustion systems using CO2 as the working fluid. Such systems in particular benefit from the recognized usefulness of heating a recycle CO2 stream in a recuperative heat exchanger using heat from the hot turbine exhaust as well as adding further heat from a source other than the turbine exhaust. Despite such advances, there is yet a growing need in the art for improved systems and methods for power generation that provide increased efficiency with capture of CO2 and other fuel and combustion derived impurities.